theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Boardwalk Plaza
The Boardwalk Plaza is a room on The Island that opened on August 5th, 2011. It is accessible from Downtown, the District, the Boardwalk, or the Industrial area. This room is home to the Indoor Pool, DJ Lounge, and Chocolate Factory. You are able to send Postcards here. Party Rooms *Hidden Treasure Room (1) *Workshop (5) *Pirate Ship (6) *Dusk's Island Dock (2) Gallery Graphical Designs Ogle Dock Old.png|August 5th, 2011 - February 1st, 2012 Ogle Lake 2012.jpg|February 1st, 2012 - March 19th, 2013 Ogle Lake 4.png|March 19th, 2013 - July 31st, 2014 Ogle_Dock_4.png|July 31st, 2014 - August 6th, 2019 Boardwalk Plaza.png|August 6th, 2019 - Present 2011 Oglelakejungle.JPG|Plant Party Ogle Lake Old Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2011 Ogle Lake halloween old.jpg|Halloween Party 2011 Sky ogle.jpg|Sky Festival 2011 Ogle construct snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 construction Ogle Lake Christmas.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 2012 Ogle Lake old element.jpg|Element Party 2012 Ogle Lake DJ Con.jpg|DJ Party construction Lake dj.jpg|DJ Party Ogle Sky.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 Ogle lake st patrickss.jpg|ST Patricks Party 2012 Ogle lake april fool.JPG|April Fools Party 2012 Ogle lake easters.jpg|Easter Event 2012 Ogle lake crab.JPG|Crab Party 2012 construction Ogle lake crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2012 Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Music Festival 2012 construction Ogle lake music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2012 Ogle Lake Fun Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2012 Ogle Lake Fire.png|Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Ogle lake earth hour.png|Earth Hour Event Ogle lake crab.png|Crab Party 2013 ogle lake gray.png|2 weeks before Dusk Week Ogle lake gray 2.png|1 week before Dusk Week Ogle lake dusk.png|Dusk Week Ogle lake movie.png|Mountain Climb 2013 Ogle lake lounge con.png|The Lounge Rebuild Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Music Festival 2013 construction Ogle lake music festival.png|Music Festival 2013 Ogle lake superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2013 Ogle lake fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Ogle lake element.png|Element Party 2013 Ogle lake zombie.png|Zombie Takeover Ogle Lake Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Ogle lake gold.png|The Golden Crab Quest Ogle Lake 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Ogle Lake ST Patricks.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 Ogle Lake crab con.png|Crab Party 2014 construction Ogle Lake Crab.png|Crab Party 2014 Ogle Lake 3rd.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Ogle Lake Music Con.png|Music Festival 2014 construction Ogle Lake Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Ogle Lake Element.png|Element Party 2014 Ogle Lake Felly.png|Felly Festival Ogle Lake Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Ogle Lake Future.png|Future Party Ogle Lake Holiday con.png|Holiday Party 2014 construction Ogle Lake Holiday 3.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Ogle Lake new years.png|New Years Day 2015 ogle lake ship.png|3 weeks before the Space Party ogle lake ship 2.png|2 weeks before the Space Party ogle lake ship 3.png|1 week before the Space Party ogle lake ship 1.png|Space Party Ogle Lake Surprise Con.png|April Fools Party 2015 construction Ogle Lake April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Ogle Lake Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 construction Ogle Lake Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2015 Ogle Lake Music Con 2.png|Music Festival 2015 construction Ogle Lake Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2015 Ogle Lake Summer Con.png|Summer Party 2015 construction Ogle Lake Summer.png|During the Summer Party 2015 Ogle Lake Night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Ogle Lake Fun Fair Con.png|Fun Fair 2015 construction Ogle Lake Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Ogle Lake Superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Ogle Lake Gopper Con.png|Gopper Party construction Ogle Lake Gopper.png|Gopper Party Ogle Lake Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 construction Ogle Lake Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Ogle Lake Holiday 4.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Ogle Dock New Years.png|New Years Day 2016 Ogle Dock Element.PNG|Element Party 2016 Ogle Dock 5th.PNG|5th Anniversary Party Ogle Dock Before Pirate.png|Pirate Party construction Ogle Dock Pirate.png|Pirate Party Ogle Dock Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2016 construction Ogle Dock Crab.PNG|Crab Party 2016 Ogle Dock Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2016 Ogle Dock Titan Con.png|Titan Party construction Ogle Dock Titan.png|Titan Party Ogle Dock Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Ogle Dock Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Ogle Dock Fellimpics Con.png|Fellimpics 2016 construction Ogle Dock Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Ogle Dock Steven Universe Construction.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 construction Ogle Dock Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 Ogle Dock Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2016 Ogle Dock Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Ogle Dock Holiday Con.png|Holiday Party 2016 construction Ogle Dock Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Ogle Dock Element 2.PNG|Element Party 2017 Ogle Dock Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Ogle Dock Village.png|Village Event Ogle Dock Island Jam.png|Island Jam Ogle Dock Crab Con.PNG|Crab Party 2017 construction Ogle Dock Crab 1.PNG|Crab Party 2017 Ogle Dock Mission.png|During a Mission Ogle Dock Witch.png|Witch Academy Party Ogle Dock Island.png|The Island Party Ogle Dock Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2017 Ogle Dock Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Ogle Dock Hero 2.png|My Hero Academy Party Ogle Dock Throwback.png|Throwback Party Ogle Dock Steven Con.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 construction Ogle Dock Steven Universe 2.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Ogle Dock Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2017 Ogle Dock Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party Ogle Dock Holiday 17.png|Holiday Party 2017 2018 Ogle Dock Dragon Maid.png|Dragon Maid Party Ogle Dock Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2018 Ogle Dock Sky 2.png|Sky Festival 2018 Ogle Dock Space Patrol.png|Space Patrol Party Ogle Dock ST Patricks.png|ST. Patrick's Party 2018 Ogle Dock April Fools.png|April Fools Party 2018 Ogle Dock Crab Con 3.png|Crab Party 2018 construction Ogle Dock Crab 4.PNG|Crab Party 2018 Ogle Dock Shimoneta.png|Shimoneta Party Ogle Dock Island Jam Con.png|Island Jam 2018 construction Ogle Dock Island Jam 2.png|Island Jam 2018 Ogle Dock Fireworks 2.png|Fireworks Party 2018 Ogle Dock Hero 2018.png|My Hero Academy Party 2018 Ogle Dock Kemono Friends.png|Kemono Friends Party Ogle Dock Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Harvest Party Ogle Dock Halloween 2018.png|Halloween Party 2018 Ogle Dock Golden Fish Quest.png|The Golden Fish Quest Ogle Dock Snow.png|Holiday Party 2018 construction Ogle Dock Holiday 18.png|Holiday Party 2018 2019 Ogle Dock Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2019 Ogle Dock Mountain 2019.png|Mountain Climb 2019 Ogle Dock Sky 2019.png|Sky Festival 2019 Ogle Dock ST Patricks 2019.png|ST. Patrick's Party 2019 Ogle Dock April Fools 2019.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Ogle Dock Crab Con 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 construction Ogle Dock Crab.png|Crab Party 2019 Ogle Dock Island Jam Con 2019.png|Island Jam 2019 construction Ogle Dock Island Jam 2019.png|Island Jam 2019 Ogle Dock Fireworks 2019.png|Fireworks Party 2019 Ogle Dock Water.png|Water Festival Boardwalk Plaza Kemono Friends 2019.png|Kemono Friends Party 2019 Boardwalk Plaza Steven Con.png|Steven Universe Party 2019 construction Boardwalk Plaza Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party 2019 Boardwalk Plaza Halloween 2019.png|Halloween Party 2019 Boardwalk Plaza Ninja.png|Festival of Ninjas Boardwalk Plaza Snow.png|Snowstorm of 2019 Boardwalk Plaza Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2019 2020 Boardwalk Plaza Winter Sports.png|Winter Sports Festival Areas Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Rooms Category:Outdoors